


Why Blue and Red Chose Me

by ThiefOfADHD



Series: Thief's S8 Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura explains the Blue Lion bc THAT'S THE ONE THING NOBODY BRINGS UP, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Guess what? Shiro And Lance's talk parallels Keith and Lance's talk, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith's not in this but fuck if he isn't talked about a lot, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Let Shiro mourn over Adam? Yes papa, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Shiro and Lance have a talk, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), let my baby be loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefOfADHD/pseuds/ThiefOfADHD
Summary: Each lion had a specific thing about them that tied them to each paladin, a personality. Yet, as a person grew, they could change lions.But… How didhegrow?





	Why Blue and Red Chose Me

**Author's Note:**

> I WANTED TO GET THIS OUT BEFORE S8 CAME OUT SO USGDKGXFKAGK

Lance sat silently in the Garrison mess hall, sighing as he thought. Each lion had a specific thing about them that tied them to each paladin, a personality. Yet, as a person grew, they could change lions. Obviously, considering Keith became the paladin of the Black Lion after being in the Red one.

But that growth was clear; he went from being temperamental and internalized to being a confidant, a leader. Sure, not immediate, but… How did _he_ grow? 

_Did he become unstable, and if so…. how had he gotten that way? How'd it start?_

Lance shut his eyes and got up, ready to leave before seeing Allura walk in. 

“Oh, hi Allura.” Lance mumbled.

“Hi, Lance. Is something wrong?” The Altean asked, raising an eyebrow.

He hesitated, looking down before taking a deep breath.

“What kind of paladin was the Blue Lion looking for?”

She paused. “You… you want to know about the Blue Lion’s choosing of a paladin?” She asked.

When he nodded, she took a breath.

“Lance, the Blue Lion is the most genuine lion. It takes most paladins that have something missing.” She explained. “It offers itself to those who wish to better themselves, who feel as though if they don't change, then they cannot truly express their true potential. For all of the lions, they want their paladin to grow, to better themselves. That's why they present themselves based on what is needed.” She sighed.

“Um… can you explain?” Lance asked.

“Keith always referred to the Red Lion by addressing it as ‘ _she_ ’, whereas you address the Red Lion as ‘ _he_ ’. When Keith switched lions, he had changed what he needed. He joined Red because he was angry, temperamental, and from what I've observed, he needed a _maternal figure_ to teach him that he needed to calm down.”

Allura sat down, having Lance sit down with her. 

“What about with Black?” Lance asked.

“When Shiro disappeared, he took the Black Lion, and whether the Black Lion was controlled _more_ by Shiro or not, that was who he needed. He addressed the Black Lion as ‘he’. Often times, a sudden lion change like that could represent the need of the previous paladin.”

She sighed. “However, in Hunk and Pidge’s cases, they know what they need already, the Yellow and Green Lions chose them to grow within their fields. Which is why the lions presented themselves in the same way that their paladins present themselves.” 

Lance was quiet, nodding as he got up. “Alright.” He mumbled. “Hey, um… thank you, Allura.” He smiled.

“No problem, Lance.” She smiled back. He only waved, leaving.

* * *

He walked around, catching sight of Shiro walking with a hum, his arm following behind-

“Shiro!” Lance called, hurrying after him.

“Oh, hey Lance.” He smiled, looking at the younger male. He paused, smile faltering. “Is… something wrong?”

“Um, I guess? I dunno. Allura told me that Blue chose me because I was missing something about myself. And that, when I switched lions, it was because I had, I guess, found out what I was missing and had to move on to try and seek what I needed.” Lance explained, looking down.

“What's wrong with that?” Shiro asked.

“I think it was Keith.” He mumbled, fiddling with his fingers.

“Look, Lance. You know where my room is, why don't you swing by after dinner tonight and we can talk.” Shiro offered. “I have to go to a meeting, but we will catch up.”

“Thank you, Shiro.” Lance smiled.

~~~

Lance paced outside Shiro’s room for awhile, taking a deep breath before knocking.

“Come in!”

Lance got the doors open, stepping inside-

He was surprised by how homey it felt. Couch, tv, chair, coffee table-

He paused, seeing a box of packed up framed photos. He knelt down, not seeing Shiro before picking one up.

_It was Shiro and another man, they looked like flight partners. Huh…_

The photo directly underneath was of Shiro and the same man. It was… tender, _sweet_. With Shiro holding the man’s hands to his chest with the both of them exchanging soft smiles and flushed cheeks.

“Oh- you going through my old photos?” Shiro asked, kneeling down.

“Yeah… why are they packed up?” He asked.

“Well, when we got back, I had to start unpacking my things. These um- these were with my stuff.” He sighed. “Adam, um… must've put these with my things.”

“Who's um… who's Adam?” Lance asked.

Shiro only took a photo, sitting down on the floor as he relaxed. “We met when we were students here, cadets y'know?” He shrugged. “We became flight partners, and… eventually more. Before the Kerberos mission, we had gotten into a fight. He said that he wouldn't be here when I got back. It um…” He looked at his arm, hesitant. 

“What? Did you two split up?” Lance asked.

“No. I um, I had a disease. It caused the muscles in my arm to lock up and it was painful. It had set in three years before the Kerberos mission started, and… Adam was scared of there being a problem on Kerberos if my arm locked up. If… if I got back and had gotten worse. Despite what he'd said, he promised that if I came back that we would discuss our careers. I spent the mission thinking about retiring until we figured out a way for my disease to be cured.”

“But then the Galra took you?” Lance asked.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “And… while we were gone, when Earth…” He went quiet, looking away.

“Oh… Shiro, I'm sorry-”

“It- it's fine.” He muttered. “Just, still mourning. But, um… we're here to talk about you.” He changed the subject, putting the photos away.

“Oh, yeah…” He sighed. “Did you um, you don't remember what your clone does, do you?”

“I do.” He admitted, getting up before offering to help Lance. He took it, having them move to the couch.

“Well, when Keith joined the blade… he stopped coming around. He ran away-”

“Lance, he didn't run away.” Shiro told him. “He went to go discover himself. Unless… you mean he ran away _from you_.”

Lance was quiet. “I- I don't know…” He looked down. “I just, he was around and we were getting close. Then he left and- and he _**stopped**_ being close. He hasn't gotten close again and- I'm scared.”

Shiro was quiet. “Lance, is there a chance that… that maybe you have feelings for Keith?”

“What?” He looked up.

“It just seems as though you like Keith. As more than a friend.”

“I- I um-”

Shiro watched Lance as the other rubbed the back of his neck. All that was there was insecurity. _Vulnerability_.

“Go ahead.” Shiro whispered.

“I'm- I'm _scared_. I've never- I've never liked anyone like this before. I thought I felt for Allura differently but…. not like how I like Keith. It- maybe it's because he's a _guy_ but…” He sighed.

“This is new for you, isn't it?” He asked softly. Lance only nodded, curling up on the couch with his arms around his legs.

“How- how can- I don't know why I'm like this.” He whimpered, and Shiro could see the tears in his eyes.

“Lance, sexuality isn't a choice. You can't control who you fall in love with.” He sighed, hugging Lance tightly. “It's gonna be okay. Take your time figuring things out. But… don't try to hide how you feel. Trust me, it's painful.” He explained. 

Lance nodded, smiling sadly. “Thank you, Shiro. I um, I'm sorry about your boyfriend.”

“Fiancé.” He corrected. “And it's okay. It happens.”

Lance nodded, getting up and walking to the door.

“Hey, Lance?”

He paused, turning back to the older man on the couch.

“Yeah?” He asked.

Shiro smiled, having gotten up as Lance opened the door.

“Let Keith know you won't lose him again.”

Lance smiled, walking off as the door shut.


End file.
